Conductive titanium suboxide(s) such as Ti4O7 and Ti5O9 are known. The manufacture of fibers which have consistent properties from these suboxides, however, is difficult. This is due, in part, to lack of reproducible oxygen stoichiometry in the suboxides.
There is great potential for improvements in battery performance through incorporation of conductive titanium suboxide fibers into the anodes and cathodes of a wide range of batteries, as well as into the grids of these batteries. The lack of reproducible stoichiometry in electrically conductive titanium suboxides, however, is a problem that has hindered realization of this potential.
A need therefore exists for conductive ceramic fibers and their manufacture, such as conductive titanium suboxide fibers, which have reproducible stoichiometry.